All Good Things
by Austin Jade
Summary: It had all started with only three little words... Set in DCAU. Ignores JLB 2.0 comics.
Hello again. I'm sort of, kind of, maybe, trying at least a little bit to get back into writing. And I've been on a DCAU kick lately. And, if you've clicked on my author page, you've probably noticed that I like the BMWW pairing from the DCAU shows. So, this is kind of in that area. It's separate from Experience (or whatever I choose to name it, because that seems off, too) because those are mostly based on JL/U episodes. This takes place later in the DCAU time line. Hope you enjoy it. Critiques are appreciated.

 **Summary:** It had all started with only three little words...

 **Disclaimer:** DC and DCAU characters are all owned by their rightful creators/owners.

* * *

 **All Good Things**

In hindsight, we should have realized something was wrong.

You were always walking along the edge of the darkness—straddling it so precariously that everyone was certain that there would come a time when you would fall over and not be able to come back. Clark worried for you most often; I know because he would ask me how you were doing after a particularly difficult mission.

So why couldn't we see it? Why couldn't I see it?

I think it was because, with all our time in the League and with your new family—Barbara, Tim, Alfred, and even Dick—that you had begun to heal. Slowly, but surely. You had changed even in the few years I knew you. When we first met, you held up a brick wall between yourself and the rest of us. The only one who could push a bit passed it was Clark. I think it was because he knew you longer than any of us. I wasn't concerned because Clark had mentioned you didn't really trust anyone.

But, then, as time passed, the layers you wrapped yourself in began to peel back, revealing more of yourself as your trust in us grew. And as your trust in us grew, so too did our trust in you and our relationship with you prospered. I remember in our first mission to save the world from an alien invasion, you teamed up with J'onn and I in order to keep an eye on us, since you were unfamiliar with us, yet eventually we became close enough that you invited J'onn and myself to stay at Wayne Manor after the Watchtower was destroyed in the Thanagarian invasion.

You became an integral part of our team, despite being only a "part-timer" as you liked to remind us periodically, so much so that we would come to you whenever we had issues, involving the League or otherwise. I remember you going to Wally's massive celebration in Central City in order to have another Founding Member of the League present and help Shayera with her problems with John. You even spent time helping me get acquainted with Man's World.

So typical of you: putting everyone else ahead of yourself. It's why we never noticed when _you_ needed _our_ help.

It all started with only three little words...a simple directive you sent:

 _Busy. No calls._

Although you declared your commitment to Gotham came first multiple times, you had never preemptively informed us you'd be unavailable for League business. You always told us if you were available when we requested your assistance. But, still we thought you were capable of handling things yourself, especially because you had your Bat family to support you.

But it was your family that was under attack.

Although the signs were there, we didn't detect anything amiss. A week went by; then two. No one had seen you on the Watchtower, but we still didn't sense the troubles that you were dealing with. You'd come up in passing conversation, but little more than that.

Then, the Monthly Founders' Meeting came in the third week—something you've never missed, even when there was just the seven of us. I had expected you to come in looking slightly tired, gruffly referring to some stakeout that was happening. But you didn't show.

I don't remember much of that meeting; I'm not sure anybody did. You usually led the discussions, so, we didn't have much to talk about. You could see everyone look a little uneasy at the sight of your empty chair, but nobody spoke up. You are Batman, after all; surely, you could handle whatever troubles had come your way.

I remember calling Wayne Manor that night from my apartment to make sure everything was all right. I don't remember much of the conversation, but Alfred mentioned that everything should fine by the end of the night. I noticed how...relieved he sounded. I figured I would see you within the next couple of days.

But you didn't come back. Two days turned to three. Soon, it was a week. The weeks passed until suddenly, a month went by. I can't tell you, Bruce, how many times I wanted to go check on you. Something held me back. I'm not certain what, but, after not seeing you for almost two months, it had become increasingly obvious something wasn't right. Nobody had seen you or Tim or Barbara for almost two months. Clark mentioned that he and Lois tried to see you through an interview at the Daily Planet several times, but you always passed it to a WayneTech spokesperson. John requested you assistance in a training exercise for new League members, but you failed to reply or show up.

I decided to call Wayne Manor once again. Surprisingly, Dick answered. I hadn't known he returned to Wayne Manor and we got to discussing random topics. He did tease me for being the one to call, though I pushed aside all questions directly involving you and I. Finally, the topic of you arose.

"How has Bruce been? He hasn't contacted the League for a little while now."

There was a noticeably extended pause, but finally he sated my fears.

"The Founders' Meeting is tomorrow, right? I think he mentioned he'd be there."

It was the statement I had been hoping to hear. I just needed a sign you were alive; that you were functioning. I wanted you to be all right. I fell asleep, my anxiety dulled.

But tomorrow came. And everything changed.

Though Dick said you would be there for the meeting, you were absent at the start. Wally yawned. "Batman still isn't here?"

"I thought you said he'd be here, Diana?" John questioned.

I shook my head. "I talked to Dick just last night. He said that Bruce would be here..."

Clark shrugged. "It can't be helped. Shall we get start—"

The door slid open, interrupting him. And you were there.

I remember rising from my chair. "Bruce! You're—" My words died in my throat.

You looked unlike anything I had seen before. Even in your suit, you looked haggard...anguished...defeated. Scars were visible on your jaw and you had a recognizable limp from and injury to your left leg. Your suit was torn in several places. But your appearance was nothing compared to how you sounded.

"Diana." Your tone was foreign to me. You always kept your emotions to a modest level, but I had never heard your voice so detached before. Like emotion no longer existed within you. There was never a moment I was more thankful your lenses hid your eyes from view; I was afraid at what I might have found within them.

I had never seen you... _suffering_ so much.

"It's good to see you, Bats! Where have you—"

I absently waved off Wally's attempts to cheer you up. You were clearly not in a position to talk, nor had a desire to. I felt terrible for it, later, and promised myself to make it up to him.

You limped over to Clark's chair, who stood up to greet you.

"Batman, are you ok? You look like you could use some medical attention."

"We need to talk." He raised his head and looked around. Your face, of course, was hidden, but it appeared as if you were investigating. Or, maybe, you were so far gone you didn't realize where you were until that moment.

"After the meeting." Clark merely nodded.

The meeting went on much as it did the previous month, even with you there. We asked for your opinions on matters, but you barely discussed any of the topics. I could tell everyone was worried; even as much as I kept my eye on you, I could see everyone keeping watch over you, waiting for you to speak up. We'd never invade your privacy intentionally, one of the unwritten rules you had us agree to, so we didn't directly dive on the real topics we wanted to ask.

Finally, the meeting ended. You immediately went over to Clark and, ignoring the rest of us filing out of the room, made your announcement.

"I'm officially resigning from the Justice League."

Everyone froze. What were we supposed to do?

Clark didn't seem surprised. "So, you're walking from the League."

You remained silent.

"May I ask why?"

No answer.

Clark rose from his seat. "Does it have to do with the Joker's death?"

It was the first reaction you had since you walked into the room. Your shoulders tensed.

I heard Wally whisper in shock. "Joker's dead...?"

"I...didn't intentionally..."

"I wasn't accusing you, Bruce." Clark put a hand on your shoulder, when you did something I didn't expect.

You slapped it away. Harshly.

"What happened to you, Bruce?"

The way Clark's eyes darkened made me wonder what kind of nonverbal communication was taking place between you. He didn't back down, but he release a weary sigh.

"Fair enough, Batman. I accept your resignation. We valued working together with you and you're always welcome to come back, if you ever want to."

A slight tilt of your head is the only notification you give that you heard anything.

"Wait a minute!" Wally moved before anybody else, dashing to cut you off. "Think about what you're doing, Bats. What's going on? Why are you quitting the League!?"

You pause long enough to regard him, long enough to look like you have something to say, but then merely sidestep him as you exit the room down the hall.

I couldn't let it end like this. "Batman!"

"Diana!" I hear Clark call behind me. I whirled around.

"Let him go. You know how he is better than anyone."

"But..." ...if I let him go, now, he'll never come back.

Clark somberly acknowledged the rest of my unspoken sentence. "But he needs time. You saw him. He isn't talking to anyone." He swallowed hard. "Even the rest of his family, I don't think."

I would speak Dick again later that night. He apologizes to me for not explaining everything the night before, but you had ordered everyone to keep silent out of respect for Tim. I plead with Dick to tell me what happened with the Joker and he tells me everything, on account of me "being the only one to get to Bruce". In honor of telling me, I decide not to inform anyone else in the League about what happened that night.

So here I am, Bruce. I come to Gotham every month after the Founders' Meeting. I know you know I'm here. Sometimes, I can even feel you watching me. Alfred has even called me and implored I set you straight, but he and I both know that until you hold out your hand, there's no possibility of you accepting the help of your friends or me.

And I will continue to come here, Bruce. Because I know how stubborn you are. And I know my willpower is stronger.

* * *

So, that was a thing. Yes, I know I ignore the Justice League Beyond 2.0 comics, but it was a bittersweet story there, anyway. If enough people like this, I may add a chapter for post-Batman Beyond.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
